Really, Derek Hale ? (traduction)
by PoivronBleu
Summary: (AU Orgueil et Préjugés/The Lizzie Bennet Diaries) Beacon Hills : c'est le cadre parfait pour travailler sur le story-board du nouveau film d'horreur de Lycaon Productions. C'est aussi, par hasard, la ville d'origine de l'un des vloggers de film d'horreur les plus populaires. Ou Derek écrit un film d'horreur et ne comprend pas les bases des relations humaines. Bonne chance, Derek.
1. Episode 1

Notes de l'auteur (fic originelle publiée le 12 janvier 2014) :

"Bienvenue à Really, Derek Hale, la fic fusion P&P/Lizzie Bennet Diaries que j'ai commencé pour Failwolf Friday il y a presque un an. Beaucoup d'entre vous sont familiers avec la version à épisodes de cette histoire sur mon tumblr. Y a-t-il des changements sur cette version ? Je sais que vous vous posez tous la question. Dans le premier épisode j'ai presque doublé le compte de mots, donc ça vaut peut-être le coup de la relire.

Pour les nouveaux, imaginez l'histoire du point de vue de Darcy et avec le passé de Derek. Aïe, hein ? Cette histoire passe par beaucoup de quiproquos et d'angoisses avant d'arriver à une fin heureuse. Les puristes parmi vous se rendront compte que j'ai supprimé quelques intrigues et personnages, notamment Mr. Collins.

Pour ceux d'entre vous qui n'aiment pas Orgueil et Préjugés, l'histoire peut être lue sans avoir lu le livre original... essayez un chapitre ou deux, si Derek foirant complètement dans sa vie amoureuse est quelque chose qui vous intéresse."

Notes de traduction à la fin du chapitre.

* * *

En vérité, tout ce que Derek voulait dans la vie était une chambre isolée, une connexion Internet, et une petite étincelle d'inspiration. Cela faisait très, très longtemps qu'il avait voulu quoique ce soit de plus, et une petite amie (ou, pour être honnête – un petit ami) n'entrait même pas dans sa liste d'exigences, parce que cela impliquerait d'interagir avec des _gens_. Il voyait ça comme un bon jour quand Derek arrivait seulement à sortir de la maison.

Ou potentiellement un mauvais jour lorsqu'il était forcé de sortir de la maison, il ne savait jamais vraiment de quel genre de journée il s'agissait jusqu'à ce qu'il la vive.

Beacon Hills était une horrible petite ville – par rapport à Los Angeles, pas par rapport aux plus petites villes qui parsemaient la région côtière de la Californie du Nord jusqu'en Oregon. C'était le genre d'endroit où de nouvelles têtes se remarquaient, et si vous envisagiez de rester pour plus de quelques jours, vos problèmes étaient les problèmes de tout le monde.

Derek détestait cet endroit.

La décision de déménager, un congé semi-permanent jusqu'à ce que Derek finisse (ou commence) le story-board pour son film sans nom, avait été prise par eux trois. Allison avait de bons souvenirs de l'endroit, et cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle s'était autorisée à se souvenir des bonnes choses, que Derek avait été incapable de lui dire non. Il pouvait presque se souvenir de l'endroit lui-même. Il savait que les Argent avaient donné à sa famille une invitation ouverte, et il se souvenait de ses parents discutant de la possibilité de venir pour un long week-end, mais ni la ville, ni la maison, n'avaient laissé grande impression à Derek, ou bien il n'était jamais venu, parce qu'il sut au moment où ils arrivèrent qu'il n'avait pas de vrais souvenirs de cet endroit.

« On ne sait jamais, » dit Laura. « Tu pourrais trouver l'inspiration dans les conifères et l'air frais de la côte Pacifique. »

« Je ne vais pas trouver l'inspiration à Beacon Hills. »

C'était la vérité. Ce que Derek trouva à la place fut un groupe de gens du coin qui se mirent à observer le moindre de ses gestes, une fois qu'ils réalisèrent qu'il était la dernière des trois personnes qui s'étaient installées dans la maison de vacances des Argent. Il ne pouvait pas quitter la maison sans que des yeux le suivent et que des murmures ne s'élèvent. Les femmes gloussaient, les hommes le jaugeaient, et s'il entendait encore une allusion à un ménage à trois, il allait devoir sortir en trombe de l'épicerie.

« Ce n'est vraiment pas si horrible,» l'informa Allison affectueusement, mais il savait qu'elle trouvait cela amusant.

Cela donnait à Derek une raison de plus de ne pas quitter la maison. Son travail était sa vie, peu importait la lenteur à laquelle il progressait. Il détestait l'admettre aux filles, mais Beacon Hills était en réalité l'endroit parfait pour quelqu'un qui essayait d'avancer dans le script d'un film de loup-garou. Il y avait une certaine ambiance, un charme qui convenait aux personnages, et le lieu lui donnait ce dont il avait besoin – une chambre à lui, une connexion Internet, et une étincelle d'inspiration.

Inspiration qui lui était en fait venue avant leur long voyage en voiture, puisque aucun d'entre eux n'était réellement à l'aise avec les avions, et ils convinrent qu'il serait bon d'avoir leurs deux voitures disponibles. Au moment où ils passèrent le pittoresque panneau _Bienvenue à Beacon Hills_, Derek était déjà en train de prendre des notes dans un cahier qu'il avait dû acheter dans une station essence, Allison ayant l'air excessivement satisfaite du fait qu'elle avait non seulement eu raison sur les bienfaits d'un changement de rythme sur sa créativité, mais aussi qu'elle avait pu conduire pendant cinq heures sans que Derek ne lui grogne dessus pour avoir pris des virages trop serrés, ou avoir conduit trop près de la ligne blanche.

Il supposait que, d'un côté, elle avait le droit d'être fière, malgré le fait que des idées avaient germé dans son esprit depuis plusieurs jours.

Allison assurait que la ville était le parfait cadre pour son film, décrivant une vaste forêt dans laquelle n'importe quel genre de créature surnaturelle aimerait se perdre. L'étincelle d'inspiration était venue lorsque, dans un moment d'ennui induit par le fait d'avoir fixé la rue pendant une heure depuis son bureau à Los Angeles, incapable de se représenter la scène familière de son personnage se transformant dans une forêt imaginaire, il tapa sur Google 'film d'horreur Beacon Hills' pour vérifier que personne d'autre n'avait observé la vue supposément idyllique, et perçu le même potentiel que Allison lui avait décrit.

Beacon Hills avait été là où Derek avait trouvé son inspiration, mais ça n'avait pas été dans le paysage ou dans la relaxation, ou dans la vague ambiance meurtre-sacrificiel-conspiration-petite-ville que Beacon Hills présentait à ses touristes.

Ça avait été sur un Vidéo Blog Youtube.

* * *

Derek était globalement confiant dans le fait qu'il serait capable de vivre à Beacon Hills avec un certain anonymat. Il aurait fallu qu'il aille en ville pour qu'on apprenne autre chose sur lui que des rumeurs, et Derek allait rarement en ville. Dans les quelques jours qui avaient suivis leur arrivée, il avait élevé l'action de fuir les gens du coin au rang d'art.

Tout ça grâce à son dévouement à regarder un adolescent – une vingtaine d'année tout au plus – parler de films d'horreur sur Internet.

Oui, il n'était pas vraiment sûr que ça le montre sous un éclairage positif.

Malheureusement, il ne pouvait rien faire si les gens venaient à la maison.

Le concept des visites à domicile le déconcertait. Pourquoi voudrait-on prendre le temps de préparer une assiette de biscuits et venir jusque chez eux, juste pour dire bonjour ?

« Derek ! » dit Allison depuis le canapé alors qu'il passait dans le salon, cherchant la cuisine. Ce n'était pas comme s'il ne pouvait pas trouver la cuisine, la maison n'était pas si grande que cela. Il avait oublié derrière quelle porte était la salle de bain. Deux fois. Mais pour sa défense, toutes les portes fermées se ressemblaient.

Derek était prêt à lui répondre quand il remarqua qu'elle était assise avec quelqu'un. C'était la deuxième fois que ça arrivait. La première, une femme nommée madame Long, était exactement la raison pour laquelle Derek avait arrêté de venir dans la cuisine à moins d'une urgence. Elle avait de la conversation.

Et Derek comprenait un peu mieux le truc des visites à domiciles : les ragots.

Peut-être qu'il devrait incorporer dans l'ambiance de son film à quel point les petites villes étaient terrifiantes.

« Viens rencontrer le Shérif Stilinski, dit Laura, son ton lui disant qu'il ne pouvait pas s'échapper cette fois-ci. Cela parut un peu injuste à Derek, parce qu'il n'avait pas pu s'échapper de la conversation avec madame Long non plus, et elle avait de la _conversation_.

« Je suppose que je ne suis pas votre premier visiteur, dit le Shérif sur un ton amusé, les regardant. Je peux imaginer comment ont été ces derniers jours. Considérez-moi comme le comité officiel de bienvenue. J'ai l'emploi du temps pour le ramassage des ordures, ainsi qu'une FAQ et des contacts dont vous pourriez avoir besoin par ici, continua-t-il, tendant une chemise en plastique à Derek.

- Je ne savais pas que c'était la responsabilité du Département du Shérif, dit Derek, grimaçant lorsque Laura lui donna un coup de pied dans le tibia.

- Ça n'est pas le cas, répondit l'homme, se grattant la nuque d'un geste embarrassé. Je vais vous dire un secret à tous les trois. Si vous pensez que madame Long est pénible, vous devriez rencontrer mes adjoints et mon enfant. Enfin… mes enfants. Ce qui m'amène à une autre affaire… »

* * *

« Il faut qu'on y aille, » dit Laura, tapotant impatiemment l'encadrement de la porte de son bureau, son ongle pianotant contre le bois comme pour demander d'entrer dans son sanctuaire intérieur, ce que tous les deux ignoraient. Lui dans une tentative de dénier son entrée, et elle, de dénier le concept social d'une porte existant pour conserver une intimité.

« J'ai pas encore fini, lui dit-il, pausant la vidéo à l'écran.

- Derek, » intima-t-elle, prenant dans sa main l'un des étranges éléments ornementaux que le décorateur intérieur avait placé dans son bureau. Il pensait que ça devait être un globe. Ou un astrolabe. Peut-être un presse-papier ?

Derek tourna sur sa chaise de bureau et chercha une paire d'écouteurs dans son tiroir. Il planta la fiche dans le jack avec un regard furieux dans sa direction, tentant de récupérer un peu d'intimité.

« Derek, on ne peut pas être en retard, » dit Laura, lissant le tissu de sa robe.

_Et, bon, je comprends que le thème de cette vidéo était supposé être l'horreur ou quelque chose comme ça, mais quand je pense au genre de l'horreur en général, je m'attends à avoir peur. Le truc le plus flippant dans ce film était l'exposition._

« À un mariage, Derek, » Laura appuya, inclinant la tête de manière significative, ses yeux lui promettant coups et blessures s'ils arrivaient après la mariée.

… _et je sais que me plaindre d'exposition dans mon vlog est au mieux un oxymore…_

« Punaise, quel âge a ce gamin ? dit Laura par-dessus son épaule, assez proche pour pouvoir regarder. C'est un genre de porno bizarre ?

- Contrairement à toi, j'ai des principes sur ma façon de passer mon après-midi, répondit Derek, sa voix étrangement étouffée par les écouteurs. C'est du travail.

- Du travail, grogna Laura. On va être en retard pour le mariage à cause de ce travail. Et pas juste un mariage. _Le mariage du Shérif. »_

_Sur une note plus personnelle… _commença à dire Stiles, et Derek se redressa, parce que bien qu'il aima entendre l'opinion de Stiles sur les films d'horreur, il avait commencé à prêter plus d'attention aux détails personnels que Stiles donnait de temps à autre dans ses vlogs. Le déménagement à Beacon Hills avait pris beaucoup de son temps sur la dernière semaine, et il lui restait cinquante secondes à rattraper pour terminer le dernier épisode.

Laura lui arracha ses écouteurs et Derek tendit le bras pour appuyer sur le bouton 'pause' de la vidéo avant qu'elle ne puisse entendre Stiles parler d'un garçon mignon de sa classe ou du cruel manque de vie amoureuse de son meilleur ami. À la place, elle lui lança un regard sarcastique de suspicion, comme si elle savait qu'il mentait juste parce qu'elle était sa sœur et qu'elle savait ces choses-là.

Derek détestait quand Laura faisait ça. Surtout parce qu'elle avait une pénible tendance à avoir raison. « Ce 'gamin' a l'un des vidéo blogs d'analyse de films d'horreur les plus respectés d'Internet. Je l'ai trouvé avec une simple recherche Google, c'est dire s'il est populaire, et il est intéressant d'apprendre ce que le public ciblé aime vraiment. »

Pas besoin de mentionner que les termes de recherches avaient été 'Beacon Hills'.

« D'accord, » dit Laura en s'éloignant.

Hé, c'était plus facile que ça n'aurait dû l'être. Il la regarda et vit qu'elle était en train de l'observer de la même façon.

« C'est bon Derek, je sais à quel point tu es impliqué dans ce truc. Je vais pas t'emmerder avec ça, sauf si tu nous mets en retard pour le mariage. Viens, Allison attend dans la voiture.

Derek leva un sourcil sarcastique à 'emmerder'. « Okay, » dit-il, fermant son ordinateur portable et ajustant sa cravate alors qu'il se levait.

Mais elle ne lui avait pas dit d'y aller avec le sourire.

* * *

« Tu devrais aller danser, » incita Laura, hochant de la tête alors qu'Allison se déplaçait vers la piste avec un garçon d'à peu près le même âge qu'elle, portant un blazer dont l'une des coutures s'effilochait au niveau de l'épaule. Derek n'était pas expert en mode et s'en fichait si le type portait du Gucci ou du Kiabi soldé, mais il était pointilleux, et le fait qu'une personne porterait un vêtement déchiré à un mariage le dérangeait.

Surtout que le type avait été identifié comme l'un des fils du Shérif. Derek devait encore rencontrer l'autre, mais il n'avait pas de grandes attentes.

« Oh mon dieu, tu bloques sur la couture, c'est ça, devina Laura.

- C'est un manque de respect, dit Derek avec mépris.

- Arrête, j'ai entendu parler de la vie dans ces petites villes, répondit Laura. La plupart de ces gens n'ont pas de raison de se mettre sur leur trente-et-un. Ils n'ont pas le besoin de posséder un costume, on ne peut pas les comparer à notre niveau de considération. Ce gosse a probablement dû emprunter cette veste à un ami, ou à quelqu'un de sa famille. Tu sais ce qu'il se passe lorsque l'on dépend d'amis ou de la famille, non ? »

Quiconque ne connaissant pas sa sœur aurait pensé que Laura se moquait des habitants de Beacon Hills, mais Derek connaissait sa sœur mieux que cela. Laura était en train d'exercer son passe-temps préféré, qui consistait à se moquer de lui. Il savait très bien comment cela sonnerait aux oreilles de quelqu'un étranger à la conversation. Derek chercha autour de lui quelqu'un avec un couteau de cuisine, ou un couteau à beurre, ou connaissant l'état des provinces des Etats-Unis, quelqu'un avec un revolver. Ne trouvant pas de menace immédiate, ou qui que ce soit ayant l'air d'avoir entendu leur conversation, Derek se relaxa. Ce n'était pas qu'il avait peur des petites villes, ou des gens de catégorie socio-économique inférieure. Il avait peur des gens. Juste un peu. Laura disait que c'était de l'agoraphobie.

Derek pensait juste que la nature humaine était la vraie histoire d'horreur ici.

Et puis, le bon terme était anthropophobie, et Derek n'en souffrait pas. Mais lorsqu'il en informa Laura, elle lui tapota simplement l'épaule et dit 'non, mon chéri, tu es juste timide' sur son ton le plus condescendant.

Laura était horrible. Derek n'était pas timide. Derek n'appréciait juste pas les foules de gens avec qui il n'avait rien en commun, surtout lorsque toute l'attention était tournée vers lui, ce qui était invariablement le cas puisque lui, Laura et Allison était les nouveaux en ville, occupant la grande maison dans la périphérie de Beacon Hills. Elle avait été dans la famille Argent depuis des générations, mais Allison n'aimait pas particulièrement l'idée d'être à Beacon Hills toute seule, et Laura s'était portée volontaire pour vivre avec sa meilleure amie et sœur adoptive.

Donc, avec tous ces regards curieux sur lui, Derek était encore plus tendu que d'habitude.

« Et le frère de Scott, demanda Laura. Apparemment, ça le dérangerait pas de danser avec un mec.

- Scott ? »

Laura soupira. « Le partenaire de danse d'Allison, rappela-t-elle, agacée. Il se pourrait que je m'y essaye si tu le prends pas.

- Je suis pas tenté. Ça m'a pas l'air tolérable, » l'informa Derek de manière significative, essayant de projeter avec ses yeux à quel point la salle était en train devenir étouffante. « Certainement pas le frère de Scott, et certainement pas sur la piste de danse, où tout l'air de la pièce est aspiré dans les poumons des gens faisant… Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? » Derek leva la main pour toucher sa cravate, s'empêchant de la desserrer par la simple volonté de son esprit. D'autres personnes qui n'avaient pas une réputation à maintenir pouvaient être autorisées à desserrer leur cravate dans une situation pareille, mais Derek savait que des gens le regardaient.

« La Danse des Canards, » lui dit Laura, distraite, tandis que sa main alla se poser sur l'épaule de son frère. « Derek, est-ce que… ?

- Il faut que j'y aille, lui dit-il. Désolé. »

L'air frais aidait, réalisa Derek une fois qu'il fut à l'extérieur, se débarrassant du poids qui lui pesait, comme un élastique en caoutchouc serrant sa poitrine. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte de la difficulté de la situation jusqu'à ce qu'il s'en extraie.

« Derek ! s'exclama Allison, surgissant du même passage dans la haie décorative par lequel Derek s'était glissé. Les branches s'accrochèrent au tissu délicat de sa robe, mais elle se contenta d'en rire en s'en libérant. Revenir dans la maison familiale avait été compliqué pour elle, et Derek ressentit soudainement une joie intense à l'idée que cette sortie avait remis un peu de couleurs sur ses joues. « Je suis tellement contente de t'avoir trouvé. Viens, il y a quelqu'un que je veux te présenter. Il te trouve sexy et il adore les films d'horreurs, donc vous avez pas mal de choses en commun.

- Beaucoup de gens aiment les films d'horreur, » fit remarquer Derek. Et beaucoup de gens le trouvaient sexy. Ce n'était pas exactement nouveau.

« C'est l'ami de Scott, et son frère j'imagine. Comme nous on est frère et sœur. Allez, je pense que tu t'entendrais très, très bien avec lui… »

- Je pense que je vais rentrer à la maison. Je vous laisse la voiture, à toi et Laura.

« Tu vas marcher ? » demanda-t-elle, inquiète, lançant un regard incertain vers la fête. « C'était nul à ce point ? Je peux rentrer avec toi.

- Non, amuse-toi, » lui dit-il, se penchant sur elle et pressant ses lèvres sur son front. « L'air frais aidera.

« Okay, grand frère, apprécie ta promenade nocturne, » répondit-elle sur un ton moqueur.

C'est vrai, des fois il voyait Allison comme étant plus jeune que Laura, surement parce que Laura lui lançait des piques et se moquait de lui, tandis qu'Allison le laissait faire semblant d'être utile. C'était pour ça qu'Allison était sa préférée. « Que sais-tu de ce Scott ?

- Rentre voir ton ordinateur, commanda Allison. Tu as ton âme sœur et maintenant j'ai la mienne.

Derek fit la moue, mais Allison se contenta de rire et se glissa de nouveau par le passage de la haie, immédiatement aspirée par la foule de la fête.

Peut-être qu'Allison n'était pas sa préférée.

On aurait dit que la ville entière était venue, et Derek n'avait pas sa place à Beacon Hills. Il avait encore cinquante secondes de la vidéo la plus récente de Stiles à regarder, une pensée rassurante pour lui tenir compagnie pendant sa longue marche jusque la maison. Au moment où il était arrivé, Stiles avait posté une nouvelle vidéo, et Derek s'empressa de cliquer dessus, regardant le visage de Stiles s'afficher sur son écran d'ordinateur.

Et comme d'habitude, il avait 100% raison à propos du film d'horreur qu'il disséquait cette fois, même s'il avait l'air un peu distrait, sa jambe remuant sans arrêt pendant qu'il parlait. Ce ne fut qu'à la dernière minute que les choses se gâtèrent du côté de Derek.

_Donc je suis à cette fête okay ? Vous voyez le truc ? C'était pas une fête genre rave party – pas que j'aille à ce genre de fêtes. _Stiles fit un clin d'œil._ C'était plus une fête du genre 'toute la ville est là'. Un mariage, plus précisément, LE MARIAGE, mais donc, plus une affaire de ville. Est-ce que j'ai assez insisté sur le fait que la plupart de la ville était là ?_

Derek se figea, fixant la tête de Stiles à l'écran. Il portait encore un blazer ouvert sur un t-shirt blanc, mais Derek ne se souvenait pas du tout l'avoir vu à la fête.

_Donc je suis à cette fête, et il y a cette famille plutôt connue. Plutôt connue parce qu'ils sont nouveaux en ville et ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure, et tout le monde parle d'eux. C'est assez dégoutant la façon dont les gens passent leur temps à raconter des ragots sur eux. Donc la sœur sexy et terrifiante s'approche de son frère sexy et du genre taciturne, et fait « hey mec, tu devrais danser » avec ce regard direct et flippant. Genre, ça se voit qu'elle est pas en train de faire une suggestion. Et son frère fait « qui est-ce que tu vois de tolérable ici ? » ET JUSTE APRÈS IL ME POINTE DIRECTEMENT DU DOIGT EN RICANANT. Sérieusement, Derek Hale ? SÉRIEUSEMENT ?_ demanda Stiles, faisant face à la caméra, sur son visage ce faux sourire qui donnait envie à Derek de se mettre en position fœtale. _Pour paraphraser Jane Austen : C'est une vérité universellement reconnue qu'un connard pourvu d'une belle fortune est un connard riche. _

_Au moins Scott s'est amusé._

« Merde, » dit Derek.

* * *

Et voilà ! Le premier chapitre de Really, Derek Hale, traduit en français. J'espère que cette traduction servira au moins à quelques personnes. Je me souviens de quand je n'arrivais pas encore à bien lire l'anglais, et que c'était un calvaire pour trouver de nouvelles choses à lire en permanence.

J'espère que j'ai fait justice à la fic originelle et que vous aurez autant de plaisir à la lire en français que j'en ai eu à la lire dans sa langue originelle. C'est une fic pas commune, et je trouve que les personnages sont réellement bien jaugés, ce qui peut être compliqué. Elle est un plaisir à traduire.

Si vous êtes plus doués que moi en anglais (ou même en français, haha, on sait jamais), ce serait cool de me notifier les erreurs que vous pouvez trouver, j'apprends toujours plus facilement quand on me dit où je suis mauvaise héhé.  
J'essaierai de garder un rythme assez régulier, pour l'instant sur la version publiée sur Ao3, il y a quatre chapitres disponibles.

Vous avez peut-être pu comprendre que la fic est en cours de réécriture, et la version améliorée est celle que je traduis.

Voilààà, merci beaucoup à Relenafanel de m'avoir permis de traduire sa fic.

Des liens vers ses comptes tumblr et Ao3 vont être mis sur mon profil !

Et merci à vous d'avoir lu, n'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires (pour moi ou elle, je peux faire suivre)!


	2. Episode 2

« _Therianthrope_ » marmonna Derek dans sa barbe, écrivant le mot dans la marge de son script avant qu'il ne l'oublie. Stiles était en pause sur son écran, c'était la troisième fois qu'il regardait sa dernière vidéo. Il pouvait voir de légères différences dans son comportement à présent, remarquant que la plupart de la vidéo avait été enregistrée avant le mariage. C'était la diatribe sur lui qui avait été filmée après, quand Stiles avait l'air fatigué et un peu ébouriffé, ses vêtements froissés à cause de l'effort. Maintenant qu'il savait qui était Stiles, il pouvait apprécier l'éthique professionnelle dont Stiles avait dû faire preuve pour maintenir une régularité dans la mise de ses vidéos en ligne, malgré le mariage de son père. En revanche, il n'était pas certain de savoir comment il se positionnait par rapport au fait que son comportement au mariage avait eu assez d'impact sur Stiles pour qu'il ressente le besoin d'enregistrer sa tirade, et de la blogger.

_Je trouve ça très intelligent quand les titres de films tournent autour d'un thème, dans une série. Je comprends pourquoi le chiffre deux est inséré pour aider le public, mais je perds un peu tout respect pour les films qui le plantent juste à la fin du titre du premier film pour faire une suite : Saw 2, oui, c'est de toi que je veux parler,_ dit Stiles en regardant directement la caméra, comme s'il interpellait directement la personne qui avait pris cette décision.

Et Derek dut… frapper la barre espace pour pauser Stiles, parce que Lycaon Productions, jadis, avait toujours suivi un thème en particulier, et même s'ils n'avaient pas utilisé cette même formule ces dernières années, Derek voulait recommencer. Neuf ne voulait pas toujours dire bon. « _Therianthrope,_ » répéta-t-il, plus confiant, testant le mot sur sa langue.

Parfois, Derek avait juste besoin que quelqu'un répète ce qu'il pensait, et qu'il soit d'accord avec des choses qu'il n'avait jamais dites tout haut.

Et Stiles faisait cela avec une honnêteté tellement brutale qu'il était impossible à ignorer.

Aussi douloureux qu'il était pour Derek de regarder les vlogs de Stiles après le sermon largement public _Sérieusement, Derek Hale ? Sérieusement ?_, les analyses du genre film d'horreur était toujours parmi les meilleures que Derek avait jamais vues, faisant écho à beaucoup d'idées qu'il n'avait jamais été vraiment capable d'exprimer avec des mots. Stiles avait une verve qui pouvait aller au cœur des choses que Derek respectait et admirait.

De plus, il n'avait jamais été aussi créatif qu'il ne l'était avec les lumières de Stiles sur les éléments de base du film d'horreur qui étaient actuellement trop représentés, contre ceux qui ne l'étaient pas assez et qui étaient trop peu appréciés. Lycaon Productions s'était enlisé depuis que ses parents étaient morts, et plus il regardait les vidéos de Stiles, plus il était confiant en ses chances de la ramener à sa gloire d'antan.

Derek n'était peut-être pas capable d'exprimer ses idées par les mots, mais il était excellent lorsqu'il s'agissait de les interpréter de façon créative en tant que réalisateur élaborant son story-board. Il lui fallait plus que des mots pour faire ça. Il lui fallait une vision, et de l'imagination, de la patience, et une capacité à continuer de s'adapter, de recommencer à zéro lorsque quelque chose ne marchait pas, et de comprendre qu'il fallait continuer s'il le pouvait.

Cela demandait un talent qui était basé sur bien plus que des mots.

Ou du moins c'est ce que ses professeurs d'université lui avaient dit, et il comptait sur leur jugement. Tandis que les Hale avait un certain confort financier, Lycaon Productions était en train de devenir rapidement insignifiant, et elle avait été dans sa famille depuis des générations, depuis les premiers films de loup-garous sur les écrans. Voir le script annoté devant lui avec Stiles en pause sur son écran d'ordinateur après une pique particulièrement juste lui donnait de l'espoir quant à la restauration de l'héritage des Hale, parce qu'il était le dernier à vouloir remettre Lycaon d'aplomb.

Et Lycaon était important. Peut-être plus pour le monde, mais il l'était encore énormément pour Derek.

Laura pensait qu'il aurait dû abandonner, mais elle comprenait aussi pourquoi il avait besoin d'essayer, c'était pourquoi il l'avait autorisée à le traîner jusque Beacon Hills alors qu'il travaillait et retravaillait à écrire le story-board de _Therianthrope_ (c'était un bon titre, Derek ressentait un peu de délectation à chaque fois qu'il l'appelait comme ça, et pensait à la signification qu'avait le fait de donner au premier nouveau film de Lycaon un titre d'un seul mot avec un thème métamorphe). Ç'avait été une erreur que d'écarter Lycaon des films de loup-garous, et ç'avait été le premier pas qu'il avait fait sur le chemin du retour maintenant qu'il avait pris les commandes de la compagnie.

« Derek, » dit Allison, posant son front sur sa nuque. Il ne l'avait pas entendue entrer, mais le fait qu'une de ses sœurs interrompe son travail n'était pas exactement nouveau. « Ça fait des jours que tu es là.

- Je suis à deux doigts de faire une énorme progression, lui assura-t-il. Il y a un morceau de cette scène qui ne marche pas tout à fait, et la solution est toute proche.

- On est inquiètes avec Laura. Tu ne veux pas sortir aujourd'hui ? Tu sais que ce n'est pas bon pour toi de te laisser aller trop longtemps sans interactions avec de vrais gens, » lui dit-elle, pressant énergiquement sur ses épaules avec ses mains, le contact solide et ferme et réconfortant. Avec tout l'entrainement d'autodéfense qu'Allison avait eu, Derek ne serait pas surpris si elle savait comment le mettre K.O. avec seulement quelques coups à des points sensibles. Elle le roulerait ensuite hors du bureau sur sa chaise roulante et elle et Laura

« Ça va, » dit-il en se dégageant, mais il se tourna assez vers elle pour qu'il puisse lui sourire, un simple retroussement de ses lèvres exprimant de la tendresse. « Va profiter de ton déjeuner avec Scott et tes amis et j'irai probablement courir dans le parc plus tard cet après-midi. Ça te va ? »

Allison lui fit une grimace, qu'il put voir reflétée dans l'écran de veille de son ordinateur. « Je ne savais pas que tu avais fait attention ce matin. »

Ça n'avait pas été le cas. Stiles l'avait mentionné dans son dernier vlog, et la réalisation qu'il avait des nouvelles d'Allison par Internet d'une personne qu'il n'avait jamais rencontrée frappa Derek comme un signe de trop qu'il était sur une mauvaise pente, menant vers l'ermitage le plus total.

« Tu devrais venir, dit Allison sur un ton persuasif. Tu ne tiendras pas la chandelle. Laura vient, et St… » elle s'interrompit. « Scott, et peut-être un des amis de Scott. »

« D'accord, » dit Derek, se levant et prenant garde de ne pas faire bouger la souris, certain que s'il le faisait, la tête de Stiles serait sur l'écran. Jusque-là il était parvenu à garder secret d'Allison le fait qu'il regardait ses vlogs, et il avait bien l'intention de continuer comme cela.

« C'est vrai ? » Allison eut l'air surprise, puis ravie, comme si l'idée de lui disant autre chose que « non » ne lui était jamais venue à l'esprit. « Oh, Derek ! » s'exclama-t-elle, mettant ses mains devant sa bouche, excitée (de manière totalement injustifiée) alors qu'elle lui souriait. « Ça va être génial ! Je suis tellement contente que tu aies accepté, et tu verras. Tu le seras aussi. »

Il n'était pas si réfractaire que ça à l'idée de quitter son bureau.

Enfin, il ne pensait pas.

* * *

Rencontrer Stiles n'avait pas été ce à quoi il s'était attendu. Derek avait grandi dans la périphérie de Hollywood. Les films de Lycaon n'avait jamais été du niveau d'un Oscar, mais ils étaient assez solidement respectés pour attirer des acteurs de série B pour les rôles principaux (plutôt que de série D). Derek avait rencontré Leonardo DiCaprio à peu près quand Tintanic était sorti, et Derek et Rumer Willis avaient été copains d'école pendant environ un an et demi, juste assez longtemps pour avoir vu Demi Moore quelques mois auparavant, et qu'elle lui ait demandé des nouvelles de sa famille. Ç'avait été un moment gênant.

Le fait était que Derek rencontrait beaucoup de gens qui avaient été en couverture de Clover, mais aucun d'entre eux ne l'avait intimidé ou effrayé autant que la perspective de rencontrer Stiles. Ses mains étaient moites, et il avait l'impression que sa langue était trop grosse pour sa bouche, comme si dès qu'il essaierait de dire quelque chose, rien ne sortirait. C'était encore pire, sachant que Stiles avait déjà eu une mauvaise impression de lui, et il y avait beaucoup de pression qui pesait sur Derek pour qu'il dise la chose parfaite et lui fasse oublier cet incident.

« Et voilà Stiles, » dit Allison, les regardant tous deux avec cette même expression excitée qu'elle avait eue quand elle avait su qu'il venait. Oh. Elle voulait qu'il vienne pour la même raison qui l'avait poussé à être là. Il arrivait à deviner, en la regardant du coin de l'œil avant de concentrer entièrement son attention sur Stiles, qu'Allison avait rencontré le type en face de lui et immédiatement pensé à Derek.

"« Stiles, » fit Derek avec un mouvement de tête.

Stiles eut un hochement sec en retour, et le visage d'Allison se décomposa, ce qui donna le sentiment à Derek d'être une ordure de ne pas avoir été plus amical et corrigé sa première impression sur Stiles.

En vérité, ce qui peinait le plus Derek, c'est qu'il ne savait pas du tout comment réparer cette première fausse impression. Il avait été sûr qu'il n'aurait pas la chance de changer les choses, mais Allison et Scott s'entendaient vraiment bien, et il était là, se tenant maladroitement devant Stiles sans aucune idée de comment procéder.

Alors même que Stiles était assis juste en face de lui, ayant l'air légèrement mal à l'aise tout en évitant le regard de Derek, Derek ne savait toujours pas quoi faire.

Laura avait jeté un coup d'œil à Stiles, regardé plus attentivement, puis s'était tournée et avait fixé Derek avec un regard de 1000 watt, qui lui avait indiqué qu'elle avait immédiatement reconnu Stiles en tant que la personne dans les vidéos qu'elle l'avait attrapé à regarder au moins deux fois maintenant, et dès qu'ils seraient seuls elle allait le cuisiner.

Peu importe tout ce qui lui passait par la tête, ou le nombre de phrases d'introduction qu'il formait, il n'arrivait pas à trouver le truc qu'il fallait dire pour arranger les choses. Juste, arrêter d'empirer les choses comme il semblait le faire en restant assis en silence, à picorer sa nourriture, serait amplement suffisant pour lui. Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il fixait son assiette, l'air renfrogné, jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un cogne dans la table et qu'il s'extraie de sa contemplation, réalisant qu'il avait manqué la plupart de la conversation.

« Et toi, Derek ? » dit Stiles directement, son ton portant une note d'amertume. « Tu aimes les pâtes ?

- Oui, » répondit-il franchement, regardant son assiette et se rendant compte qu'il n'avait presque pas touché son assiette. Les pâtes étaient quasiment les seules choses qu'il pouvait cuisiner tout seul sans l'aide d'un tutoriel Youtube, d'un livre de cuisine, les moqueries de Laura, et, occasionnellement, un appel pour commander un plat à emporter.

« Il est sympa, ce restaurant, » dit Allison. « J'aime bien l'ambiance. »

Scott lui sourit. Derek était prêt à accepter quiconque regardait Allison de cette façon, et il se détendit un peu en les regardant. « Je l'ai choisi, » lui dit-il, avec fierté.

« C'est le meilleur restaurant de la ville, » intervint Stiles.

- Vraiment ? Des pâtes? » demanda Derek, confus, parce que s'il y avait une chose que Derek savait sur Stiles (et il savait beaucoup de choses sur Stiles, il avait l'impression que ça le rendait un peu flippant et il était vaguement inquiet du fait que les gens avaient raison et qu'il devrait peut-être sortir plus pour se rendre compte de l'incroyable quantité de choses qu'il _savait sur Stiles_) c'est qu'il n'aimait pas vraiment les pâtes.

Une ombre passa sur le visage de Stiles alors qu'il fixait son assiette.

Derek regarda Laura avec une expression désorientée, parce la soudaine hostilité de Stiles était palpable, et il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter ça. Elle leva les yeux au ciel et articula silencieusement 'tu es sans espoir'.

Laura ne lui était d'aucun secours.

Qu'avait-il fait ?

« Eh bien c'est vraiment délicieux, » interféra Allison, essayant d'éponger la tension qui s'installait à table. « Derek fait un délicieux alfredo au poulet le mercredi soir à Los Angeles, parce que c'est le seul soir que nous avons tous de libre. On s'assied à table, on boit du vin et on discute, et c'est vraiment un bon moment. »

Et ça, c'était sa phrase d'introduction. Il pouvait faire quelque chose avec ça. « J'en ferai probablement ce mercredi. Scott, pourquoi ne viendrais-tu pas ? » Allison et Laura le regardèrent toutes deux, stupéfaites, avec des expressions similaires, comme si elles étaient folles de joie mais se demandaient également s'il n'avait pas été remplacé par un robot. Était-il vraiment si peu doué qu'elles devaient faire cette expression juste parce qu'il avait invité quelqu'un à dîner ? Cela le détourna suffisamment pour que trop longtemps ait passé lorsqu'il se souvint de Stiles. « Toi aussi, évidemment.

- Non, dit-il immédiatement. Je n'ai pas besoin que tu m'invites par pitié.

« Je voulais juste dire que puisqu'eux deux sont évidemment... » étaient-ils en couple ? Derek s'interrompit, faisant un geste de la main. Ils s'envoyaient des SMS et se voyaient en public avec des chaperons. Était-ce le bon terme pour ça, à l'époque actuelle ?

« Non, je comprends, » répondit Stiles, se dégageant de la table et fixant Derek droit dans les yeux. « Crois-moi, je vois exactement ce que tu veux dire. Je ne suis pas exactement de compagnie _tolérable_. » Stiles sortit son porte-feuille, ses mouvements brusques et furieux.

« Ce n'est pas... » Derek secoua la tête. « Non, je vais le faire, » dit-il alors que Stiles sortait un billet.

« Je peux payer pour mon propre repas !

- Je t'invite. Je peux payer le déjeuner, j'ai les mmmmff... » Il s'interrompit quand Laura lui donna un coup de pied sous la table. Il se tourna pour lui lancer un regard noir, mais elle lui faisait des signes 'stop' désespérés, alors peut-être qu'elle lui rendait service. Au moment où il se retourna pour continuer sa conversation avec Stiles, il était déjà au milieu du restaurant et se dirigeait vers la porte.

Derek regarda son plat froid et se demanda ce qui venait de se passer.

_Enchanté. _Il aurait dû dire 'Enchanté'.

* * *

_Donc le déjeuner était aujourd'hui. Et Derek Hale était là, _Stiles lui lança un regard noir de l'autre côté de l'écran, _rendant les choses horribles et gênantes et tendues et rendant tout le monde mal à l'aise. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il n'est pas resté chez lui et n'a pas laissé ses yeux critiqueurs critiquer sa collection de Rolex et de volailles et d'**alfredo au poulet **__et ses tas et tas de sous. Juste parce que j'ai commandé des macaronis ne veut pas dire que je n'ai pas assez d'argent pour payer mon repas. Oui, c'est peut-être un des plats les moins chers du menu, mais c'est aussi un des meilleurs. Je ne peux pas supporter la coriandre ou peu importe ce qu'ils utilisent pour garnir le reste du menu. J'imagine que Derek saurait ce que c'est, puisque Derek a des goûts raffinés, une chose que Derek a eu grand plaisir à nous rappeler... Balançant ses goûts supérieurs en raffinement culinaire sur Scott, l'invitant à déguster du vin blanc et des pâtes blanches pour qu'il puisse voir lui même la différence entre nos deux mondes._

« Je ne crois vraiment pas que c'est ce qu'il essayait de dire ! » cria Scott en off. « Il m'a invité à dîner pour que je puisse voir Allison.

- Bien sûr que c'est ce qu'il voulait dire ! » Stiles se tourna et hurla à sa droite. « Tu es juste une trop bonne personne pour voir plus loin que le charme extérieur attractif. Il essaye de vous séparer.

« Stiiiles, il essayait d'être gentil. »

Stiles leva les yeux au ciel face caméra et secoua la tête avec une moue douteuse.

_Scott avait eu hâte de voir Allison toute la semaine. Je sais qu'il se sont vus à la bibliothèque l'autre jour, mais ce n'était pas prévu, alors selon Scott ça ne compte pas comme lui 'faire la cour' et Derek Hale a tout gâché en étant là. Derek Hale gâche les bonnes choses. Derek Hale gâche toutes les choses qu'il se contente de regarder._

« Pas cool ! hurla Scott.

- Arrête d'interrompre mon vlog, Scott ! Derek Hale t'a insulté et il m'a insulté. Il à insulté Beacon Hills en impliquant que notre meilleur restaurant n'était même pas assez bon. » Stiles ricana et leva un sourcil vers sa webcam. _Enfin, vraiment Derek Hale ? Vraiment ? Il_ _fallait que tu gâches ça aussi ?_

Derek regarda les restes chiffonnés de son nouveau brouillon de scénario avec un semblant de réalisation détachée qu'il avait fermé son point sur la couverture alors que Stiles parlait,et il n'arrivait pas tout à fait à trouver la volonté d'y prêter attention.

Il n'avait pas du tout voulu dire quoique ce soit ainsi.

Trouver les mots n'avait jamais été le fort de Derek, et Stiles était tellement doué pour couper droit au cœur.

* * *

_Notes de la traductrice :_

_Je vais essayer de répondre aux reviews ici, étant donné que les réponses peuvent probablement servir à tout le monde !_

_Daelys Merci pour l'auteur ! Et oui, c'est en partie ce qui me plaît bien dans cette fic, même si le pauvre a de gros problèmes de communication haha !_

_yumi-elfeuw Merci, j'espère que tu apprécieras autant la suite._

_tablearepasser La fic n'est pas encore complète, ni dans sa forme originale, ni dans sa réécriture, je suis tenue en haleine, comme vous ! J'espère que tu auras aimé ce chapitre :)_


End file.
